europes_best_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Europe's Best Song Contest 2004
|presenters = Ahmet Serhat Hacıpaşalıoğlu (Serhat) |opening = |exsupervisor = Paul Cratchen |host = TRT |interval = | entries = 36 | debut = See participation table below | return = None | withdraw = None | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed country | col2 = #FF0000| tag2 = Country did not qualify from the semi-final | col3 = #FF1493| tag3 = Country intended to participate but later withdrew | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = Ukraine "Bozhe miy velykyy" (Боже мій великий) |nex = |pre = }}The Europe's Best Song Contest 2004 was the 1st edition of the Europe's Best Song Contest. It took place in Turkey. The contest consisted of a semi-final on 19 May 2004 and a final on 22 May 2004. Thirty-six countries participated in the contest, and all debuted at the contest. The winner of the contest was Ukraine with Yuriy Falanoeev and his song "Bozhe miy velykyy" (Боже мій великий), meaning My God is great. All the countries, but the host Turkey and the "Big Four", France, Germany, Spain and United Kingdom, had to participate in the semi-final, for the twenty places available in the final. Format Preliminary dates The dates for the contest were announced on 17 May 2003 at a meeting of Heads of Delegation in Riga, with the semi-final taking place on 19 May and the final on 22 May 2004. Also, on 17 May 2003, it was also announced that the contest will be held at the Abdi İpekçi Arena, Istanbul, its capacity being 12,500 for concerts. Participating countries The following countries had to take part in the semi-final. France, Germany, Spain, Turkey and United Kingdom also had to vote in this semi-final. Countries qualified for the final are highlighted. Final Twenty-four countries participated in the final, with all 36 participating countries eligible to vote. The running order for the final was revealed after the semi-final qualifiers' press conference on 20 May. Countries in bold automatically qualified for the Europe's Best Song Contest 2005 Final. Commentators Participating countries * Albania - Leon Menkshi (TVSH) * Austria - Andi Knoll (ORF2), Martin Blumenau (Final - Hitradio Ö3) * Belarus - Ales Kruglyakou (Belarus 1) * Belgium - Dutch: André Vermeulen & Bart Peeters (VRT TV1), Julien Put & Michel Follet (Final - VRT Radio 2), French: Jean-Pierre Hautier (La Une), Patrick Duhamel & Serges Otthiers (Final - La Première) * Bosnia and Herzegovina - Dejan Kukric (BHTV1) * Croatia - Aleksandar "Aco" Kostadinov (HRT 1) * Cyprus - Evi Papamichail (RIK 1) * Denmark - Jørgen de Mylius (DR1) * Estonia - Marko Reikop (ETV), Vello Rand (Raadio 2) * Finland - Finnish: Markus Kajo & Asko Murtomäki (YLE TV2), Swedish: Thomas Lundin (YLE FST), Sanna Kojo & Jorma Hietamäki (YLE Radio Suomi) * France - Laurent Ruquier and Elsa Fayer (France 3), Jean-Luc Delarue (Final - France Bleu) * Germany - Peter Urban (All - Das Erste), Thomas Mohr (Deutschlandfunk/NDR 2) * Greece - Dafni Bokota (NET) * Hungary - Gábor Gundel Takács (Duna) * Iceland - Gísli Marteinn Baldursson (RÚV) * Ireland - Marty Whelan (All - RTÉ One), Brendan Balfe (Final - RTÉ Radio 1) * Lithuania - Darius Užkuraitis (LRT televizija) * Luxembourg - Maurice Molitor (RTL Hei Elei) * North Macedonia - Milanka Rasic (MRT1) * Malta - Eileen Montesin (TVM) * Monaco - Bernard Montiel & Génie Godula (TMC Monte Carlo) * Morocco - Samira Bensaïd (SNRT) * Netherlands - Willem van Beusekom & Cornald Maas (Nederland 2), Hijlco Span & Ron Stoeltie (Radio 3) * Norway - Jostein Pedersen (NRK1) * Poland - Artur Orzech (TVP1) * Portugal - Eládio Clímaco (RTP1) * Romania - Andreea Demirgian (TVR1) * Russia - Yuri Aksyuta & Yelena Batinova (Channel One) * Serbia and Montenegro - Duška Vučinić-Lučić (RTS1), Dražen Bauković & Tamara Ivanković (TVCG2) * Slovenia - Andrea F (TV Slovenija 1) * Spain - Beatriz Pécker (semifinal TVE2, final TVE1) * Sweden - Pekka Heino (SVT1), Carolina Norén (SR P3) * Switzerland - German: Marco Fritsche (SF1), French: Jean-Marc Richard & Alain Morisod (TSR1), Italian: Daniela Tami & Claudio Lazzarino (TSI 1) * Turkey - Bülend Özveren & Didem Tolunay (TRT 1), Ümit Tunçağ, Osman Erkan & Gülşah Banda (Final - TRT Radyo 3) * Ukraine - Rodion Pryntsevsky (First National TV Channel) * United Kingdom - Paddy O'Connell (Semi-Final - BBC Three), Terry Wogan (Final - BBC One), Ken Bruce (Final - BBC Radio 2) Non-participating countries * Andorra - Meri Picart & Josep Lluís Trabal (RTVA) * Australia - Des Mangan (SBS) * Israel - No commentator (Channel One) * Latvia - Kārlis Streips (LTV) Spokespersons Each country appointed a spokesperson to announce the points of each country. * Albania - * Austria - * Belarus - * Belgium - * Bosnia and Herzegovina - * Croatia - * Cyprus - * Denmark - * Estonia - * Finland - * France - * Germany - * Greece - * Hungary - * Iceland - * Ireland - * Lithuania - * Luxembourg - * North Macedonia - * Malta - * Monaco - * Morocco - * Netherlands - * Norway - * Poland - * Portugal - * Romania - * Russia - * Serbia and Montenegro - * Slovenia - * Spain - * Sweden - * Switzerland - * Turkey - * Ukraine - * United Kingdom - Other countries Active EBU members * Latvia-The Latvian broadcaster LTV initially confirmed their participation but later withdrew due to financial reasons, a week before their national selection. They later debuted in 2006. Category:2004 in music